Kasir Judes
by SSFI Under The Same Sky
Summary: Jangan dateng ke Konomart kasirnya judess tapi bikin ughhh gak nahan, semuanya jadi absurd gegara dikasrin sama orang tamvan. OOC,slice of life bad summary. Story by MEI AZUMI


Kasir Judes

 **Disclaimer : Massashi Kishimotto**

 **Genre : Slice of life**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Thypo, ooc, non-baku, Alternative Universe.**

 **Story ©Namiko**

 **Summary : kesialan Sakura saat belanja ke Konomart yang kasirnya judes tapi .. "mas kok ganteng banget sih jadi kasir tapi kok nyebelin". Ah sudahlah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

* * *

'kruuubukk …'

"Ugh, laparr ...". Sakura melengguh panjang sambil memegang perut datarnya yang dari tadi bunyi minta diisi makanan. Pantas saja ini sudah pukul 16:48. Terakhir kali ia makan tadi pagi pas mau berangkat ke kampus.

Ah yeah ! ngomong-ngomong soal kampus, Sakura adalah Mahasiswi tingkat satu jurusan kedokteran. Berhubung kampus KU (Konoha University) berada jauh dari rumahnya, Sakura memilih ngekos di area yang jaraknya cukup dekat dari KU. Sakura Haruno namanya, putri tunggal dari Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno yang memiliki usaha dalam bidang bisnis rumahan, tepatnya rumah makan Haruno. Sang ayah menginginkan putrinya menjadi koki handal macam dirinya tapi apa mau dikata sang putri lebih memilih keinginannya menjadi dokter spesialis.

" _Sakura sayang anak papa yang cantik, kenapa kamu memilih jurusan dokter? Mending kamu jadi koki saja supaya terkenal. Apa itu dokter mainnya sama mayat hidup dan sayat-sayat kepala manusia … ihh"_ Bujuk Kizashi sekaligus menakuti Sakura kecilnya. Padahal tuh yah si Kizashi cuma ngeles supaya anaknya gak jadi masuk ke kedokteran. Bayangin kedokteran mennn biayanya cukup buat ngasih makan warga Afrika selama setahun.

" _Saku tetep pengen jadi dokter pa. Walaupun papa mau nakutin Saku segimanapun juga tidak akan pernah berubah, titik."_

Kizashi pun pasrah dan menuruti apa kata putri satu-satunya itu. Sebagai orang tua mereka tidak membatasi keinginan anaknya. Dan disinilah sekarang Sakura sudah menjadi mahasiswi. Walaupun dengan susah payah membujuk sang ayah buat minta izin ngekos di Konoha. Secara Konoha itu kota metropolitan, Sakura bermimpi ingin tinggal disana dan akhirnya sekarang dia ngekos .

Sempit, gak ada dapur, gak ada wc pribadi yang ada satu untuk semua. Ini ruangan entah berapa in one. Yang jelas kasur tv lemari dapur(rice cooker doang) jadi satu. Sabaaarrrrr demi impiannya ia rela menjadi gadis serba berkecukupan bukan anak rumahan lagi. Dan yang terpenting dari semua ini adalah biaya perbulannya yang cukup murah. Anak kos harus ngirit dong !

Masih tingkat satu aja Sakura sudah merasa tinggal ditengah hutan. Muka super lecek sehabis ngerjain tugas seabrek dari dosen tak berprikemahasiswaan dan perut lapar pula. Di lemari tidak ada satupun makanan yang bertengger disana. Minimal cup ramen lah ..

Sudahlah ….

"Cih males harus ke _Konomart_ "

'Krrubuuukkkk …..'

"Baiklahhh aku akan pergi". Dengan amat sangat terpaksa , Sakura harus ke _Konomart_. Kenapa harus minimarket yang harganya mahal-mahal? Bukannya anak kost harus ngirit. Konoha loh ingatt , ini dikota bukan dikampung Sakura, tidak ada warung disini.

Tangan putihnya segera meraih sweater abu-abu dan tas seldmpang kecil yang tergeletak indah diatas kasur yang awut-awutan. Sakura tak lupa mengunci pintu dan ia segera berjalan menuju Konomart. Hanya beberapa meter saja Sakura sudah sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Selamat sore, selamat datang di _Konomart_ ". Sang pramuniaga ganteng menyapa Sakura sambil tersenyum manis saat ia mengijakan kaki disana. Rasanya adem banget gak seperti kosannya yang pengap. Belum lagi disuguhi pemandangan abang-abang ganteng karyawan _Konomart_.

" _Kimochiiii_ ….". Sakura menghirup udara segar disana sambil merentangkan tangannya. ' _Ih kok gue jadi parno gini?'_. Batin Sakura mendadak _ndeso_ , padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia belanja ke minimarket. Maklum anak calon dokter terlalu banyak berfikir jadi jenuh dan gak kontrol gini, butuh piknik euy.

"Mas, keranjang dimana ya?". Sakura menowel lembut pundak si mas-mas ganteng tadi yang bukain pintu. So' so'an bawa keranjang cuma beli cup ramen doang. _'Gak papa modus dikit'_.

"Itu mbak dipinggir masa gak kelihatan". Tunjuk si mas ganteng yang _bernametag_ pada keranjang tepat berada disamping Sakura. Ngomongnya gak enak yah mz. Sakura jadi _Awkward_ dia mengusap tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Dengan cepat Sakura ngambil satu keranjang dan berlari menjauhi si mas-mas ganteng barusan.

"Hihi Si mas barusan lucu yah". Kekeh Sakura sambil berjalan memutari toko tersebut entah sudah berapa keliling. "Cup Ramennya dimana sih?".

Tiba-tiba mata Sakura berbinar saat melewati rak deretan parfum.

"Whoahhh _Body Spray Yamanaka Special Edition_ sudah ada disini. Aku mau satu". Tangan putih Sakura menyomot satu parfum incarannya sejak dulu tanpa melihat _price tag_ nya.

"Eh, ternyata ada juga _Handsanitizer_ wangi bunga Sakura ya. Hebat, nyoba ah".

"Pembalutku juga kebetulan udah habis".

"Oh iya pewangi ruanganku juga udah habis".

Saking asyiknya belanja Sakura sampai lupa apa yang akan dibeli saat tadi dikosan. Dasar anak cewek memang begitu selalu saja dibeli dan mudah tergiur dengan barang yang belum tentu dibutuhkan, contohnya bahan pokoklah.

"Astagahh … gue lupa beli cup ramen. Belanjaan gue udah banyak gini, cukup gak yah uangnya atau gue taruh aja lagi ketempatnya". Sakura nepok jidat lebarnya, berani taruhan dia mau menaruh kembali barang belanjaannya itu. Ada CCTV mennnn , malu gilaa … Nanti dikira lain-lain lagi. Lagipula anak gadis seusianya banyak gengsi, _'masa iya gak jadi belanja?_ _Bodo amat mau kurang juga, paling bisa lari sebentar ke kosan bawa duit'._ Fikirnya nista ,ia sudah merencakan jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan.

"Maaf boleh tanya, cup ramen dimana yah?". Tanya Sakura tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya, kepala pinky nya masih tetap berputar mencari barang lagi siapa tahu ada yang menarik.

"Maaf saya tidak tahu". Balas orang tersebut

' _Loh loh … kok suara cewek?'._ Bulu kuduk Sakura mendadak merinding, perasaannya sudah tidak enak. Dengan secepat kilat dia membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat siapa sebenarnya.

' _Anjirrrr …. Maluuu ….'_

Dikira karyawan _Konomart_ ternyata sama-sama pembeli. Ibu-ibu gendut pula, ia yakin si ibu ini nahan tawanya.

" _Gomenasai , gomenasai"._ Sakura membungkuk meminta maaf pada si ibu tersebut dan berlari secepat kilat.

"Siaalllll …. Lagian dimana sih letak ramen?". Sakura mencak-mencak tidak jelas dengan mengayun-ngayunkan keranjang belanjaannya. Seolah ada cahaya dari ujung paling atas paling pojok, akhirnya dia menemukan Cup Ramen yang ia incar sedari tadi. "Akhirnya aku cari kamu kemana-mana".

Kedua tangan mungilnya terangkat keatas berusaha meraih cup ramen namun nihil belum satupun ia dapatkan, karena bermodalkan tubuh pendek Sakura harus berjinjit seperti bocah tk mengambil sesuatu dari atas lemari.

"Ugh ….".

Tiba-tiba Sakura kembali dikagetkan dengan penampakan tangan putih kekar dari belakang punggungnya. Oh ternyata dia membantu Sakura mengambilkan Cup Ramen toh. Bibirnya tersenyum manis karena ia merasa tertolong, Sakura membalikan tubuhnya sehingga ia berhadapan langsung dengan si pemilik tangan kekar nan putih itu.

" _Ariga …."_. Belum selesai Sakura bicara mulutnya mendadak kaku dan melongo saat melihat kegantengan cowok dihadapannya ini. _'Ini sungguhan pegawai Konomart atau boneka Ken? Ganteeeeengg banget'._ Dilihat dari postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan memakai seragam serupa dengan mas Sasori tadi Sakura tahu dia adalah satu-satunya pegawai minimarket terganteng yang pernah ia temui.

"Jika butuh bantuan panggil saja aku". Si cogan ini membuka suaranya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sakura semakin terhipnotis saat mendengar suara _barithone_ nya, darahnya berdesir dengan cepat dan ia mendadak kaku.

Si cowok karyawan menyerahkan dua cup ramen dengan rasa yang berbeda. Otomatis tangan mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain. Sakura kembali menahan nafas berusaha buat bicara.

"Tidak a-ada lagi kok, _arigatou_ …". Mata Sakura menyipit membaca _nametag_ yang menggantung indah dileher si cogan ini. "Sasuke". Lanjutnya.

Tidak ada kata-kata lagi yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, dia langsung berjalan lagi menuju meja kasir karena Sakura bilang tidak ada lagi bantuan. Tunggu, kasir? Jadi mas Sasuke ini kasir, berarti dia memperhatikan tingkah Sakura sedari tadi.

Seolah di tubuh Sasuke ada medan magnet yang kuat, Sakura mengekor Sasuke dari belakang dan menyimpan barang belanjaannya di meja kasir.

"Ada tambahan lagi?". Tanya si kasir ganteng itu.

' _Kyaaaaaaa senangnya dikasirin sama cogan'._ Alangkah senangnya Sakura saat ini, yahh memang benar bahagia itu sederhana. Belanja ke minimarket dikasirin sama cowok ganteng aja udah senang banget.

"Tidak ada~". Jawab Sakura dibuat semanis mungkin. Mata _emerald_ nya tak lepas memandang sepasang _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Tapi sayang Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini ada gadis cantik yang sedang memperhatikannya. Ckckck …

Dengan lihey Sasuke menghitung dan men _scan_ satu persatu barang belanjaan Sakura supaya tidak ada yang terlewat satupun. Iya Sakura belanja banyak sampai tidak melihat di _screen_ yang ada didepannya bahwa total belanja sudah melewati batas.

"Totalnya 144.500 Ryo". Ucap Sasuke final mengakhiri transaksinya. Muka Sakura mengeras seketika, dia belum mengecek isi dompetnya. Sakura membuka tas selempang kecilnya dan mengeluarkan dompet.

Deg …

Cuma selembar duit 100.000 Ryo bergambarkan wajah pahlawan Hashirama. Kesel seolah wajah Hashirama menertawakan Sakura. _'Ini gimanaaaa …. Masa iya gue bilang sama cowok kecehh ini duit gue kurang? Mau dikemanain muka gue"._

"Mbak bayar dulu nanti mikirnya dirumah". Suara _barithone_ itu kembali terdengar. Antara kesal malu dan bingung Sakura salah tingkah apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Ano … begini yah aku baru ingat kalau temanku juga menitip sesuatu tapi aku lupa barang nya apa. Boleh permisi sebentar _gak_?". Susah payah Sakura merangkai kalimat supaya tidak salah dan memalukan dihadapan Sasuke.

"Dihubungi saja".

"Aku lupa bawa hape".

"Yasudah bayar dulu". Sasuke mulai geram karena wanita cantik tapi nyeselin ini sudah membuat antrian panjang.

Tangan Sakura kembali merogoh dompetnya malas. Berharap ada selembar 50.000 nyelip didompetnya atau ….

ATM

Bibirnya melengkung ke atas saat melihat ATM terselip indah didompetnya dan dengan percaya diri Sakura meberikan ATM pada Sasuke.

Tangan si kasir ganteng itu meraih EDC yang berada disampingnya dan menggesekan ATM Sakura.

"PINnya silahkan".

Sakura menekan tombol-tombol EDC, tapi yang keluar bukan struk ATM yang ada malah bunyi Tiit …

DECLINE

"Saldonya habis mbak. Bisa bayar _Cash_ saja? Dan kita percepat transaksi ini karena anda sudah membuat antrian panjang". Sasuke kesal sampai mengeluarkan beberapa argumen tak pantas diucapkan. Tak ada lagi kasir ramah tamah kalau pelanggannya resek seperti Sakura.

"Iya Mbak cepat dong saya buru-buru nih". Kata si ibu-ibu gendut tadi yang Sakura kira karyawannya _Konomart._

' _Paan sih'._

Sakura sudah gelisah ingin segera keluar dari atmosfer sana, rasa kagum pada Sasuke hilang sudah. Hampir seperempat harga dirinya hilang gara-gara si kasir judes tapi ganteng. And finally ..

"Aku cuma bawa uang 100.000Ryo jadi bagaimana kalau aku pulang dulu ke kosan ambil uang dan menyimpan uang 100.000 ini nanti aku kembali lagi". Sakura sudah terlanjur malu dan ketahuan Sasuke bahwa uang yang dibawa Sakura kurang, peduli amat fikirnya yang jelas dia ingin segera keluar dari sana dan mendoakan si kasir ganteng ini jadi pacarnya, eh maksudnya jadi menyesal atas perbuatannya karena membuat tidak nyaman _customer_.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, selanjutnya". Ucap Sasuke menyetujui dan melanjutkan transaksinya. Para pelanggan yang mengantri akibat ulah Sakura pun akhirnya dapat giliran juga.

"Mas, cewek barusan sedang sakit mungkin. Tadi saja dia mengira saya karyawan disini juga". Si ibu gendut itu malah tambah malu-maluin Sakura, kasian. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil entah memikirkan apa.

Sakura berlari keluar sambil menghentakan kakinya kelantai secara kasar. Siapa sih yang tidak sebal karena sudah dipermalukan didepan umum? Setengah mati dia nahan malu saat di _Konomart_.

"Kasir gila, dikira gak punya duit apa". Sakura mencak-mencak kesal sama Sasuke, loh yang salah siapa?.

10 menit kemudian …

Akhirnya Sakura sampai lagi di toko yang bikin harga dirinya turun. Dia harus rela mengantri lagi ke belakang rupanya antrian panjang tadi belum selesai, saat ini toko mulai ramai dikunjungi pelanggan.

"Nih". Dengan kasar Sakura memberikan uang 50.000Ryo dan menerima kembaliannya. Ia terlanjur _ilfleel_ sama Sasuke tapi wajah gantengnya gak nahan euy walau lagi serius ngasirin juga.

Sial ….

"Tunggu nona pinky !". Telinga Sakura mendadak lebar saat suara _barhitone_ itu terdengar. Dia yakin Sasuke memanggil dirinya karena siapa lagi yang memiliki ciri pink disini kecuali Sakura. Mungkin fikir Sakura dia akan meminta maaf atas perlakuannya barusan karena sudah membuat pelanggan tidak puas. Sakura tersenyum puas, khukhukhu …

"Ada apa lagi , kau mau memalu-malukan aku lagi. Hah !". Ucap Sakura rada marah karena gak sanggup lihat wajahnya saja. Sasuke ganteng banget sih …

"Kau melupakan belanjaanmu". Lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan kantong plastik besar belanjaannya.

Fakkkk …..

 _Several minute later .._

"Huahhhhh mama aku mau pulang dunia memang kejam". Sakura membanting tubuh lemasnya ke kasur dan guling-guling dikasur mirip bayi. Batin sakit dimalu-maluin didepan umum, niat mau ngecengin kasir ganteng malah berujung sial. Apa salah Sakura , apa dosa Sakura? Sabar yawoh.

Sudahlah lupakan, dia hanya butuh cup ramen. Lumayan buat pengganjal perut malam ini dan besok harus bertempur sama ujian-ujian ughh …

"Rasa pedas ya". Ucap Sakura lembut saat mengeluarkan satu cup ramen dari kantong belanjaannya. Dan akhirnya dia bisa makan ramen dengan tenang sambil bercucuran air mata. Bukan, Sakura gak baper Cuma kepedasan aja.

OWARI

* * *

A/N

Hai salam kenal, sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena sudah menistakan nasib Sakura disini. Duh gomen ya, ini Cuma pelepas penat doang kok. Dari kalimatnya aja udah gak baku gini, ff aku bawaannya santai jadi mohon maaf bagi yang gak suka yang gak serius gini lebih baik tekan back aja deh hehe. Oh ya satu lagi. Anggap mata uang Ryo ini sama dengan rupiah aja biar gak pusing miko nya. Hahaa btw Miko juga seorang kasir tapi gak judes kayak Sasuke yah. Mau lanjut? Kalu ada yang suka nanti dibuat versi Sakuranya.

Jaa nee ….

* * *

OMAKE

Saat tutup toko.

"Sasuke aku pulang duluan yah gak apa-apa kan?". Ucap Sasori teman sekoleganya. Yang diajak bicara hanya diam saja tidak menyahut apapun, yang ada dia tersenyum sendiri.

Sasori merasa tak dianggap oleh temannya sendiri akhirnya dia menghampiri Sasuke, khawatir si wajah super datar ini senyum-senyum sendiri. "Kau kenapa sih sikapmu hari ini gak wajar? Kau nemu duitkah atau cewek bohay kah?". Otak ngeres Sasori kumat.

"Haruno Sakura namanya". Desis Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan lagi Sasori. Dia membaca nama yang tertera di ATM. Oh rupanya itu ATM punya Sakura tadi ketinggalan. Buat apa coba ATM yang gak ada saldonya. Sasuke malah memungut tuh ATM siapa tau pemiliknya kembali mengambil ATMnya.

"Loe gak jelas Sas, gue cabut duluan ah". Sasori kesal merasa dianggap angin semata sama Sasuke.


End file.
